


The Neglected Garden

by Stardust948



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Giant/Tiny, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, POV Zuko (Avatar), The Secret World Of Arrietty AU, Zutara, Zutara drabble, zutara au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: After returning to his mother's childhood home to recover from his burn, Zuko meets a mysterious stranger he thought only existed in fairy tales.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Neglected Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Titled inspired by the song "The Neglected Garden" by Cécile Corbel. 
> 
> After playing around with this idea for a while, I finally decided to upload this drabble.

He thought he was imagining things when he caught a glimpse of a tiny girl dressed in blue, scurrying through the garden.

And he thought he was dreaming when he saw the same tiny girl standing on the dresser beside his bed.

The burn salve and pain killers were making him delirious.

'She wasn't really there.' Zuko thought as he continued to stare into her wide blue eyes.

The girl stood there like a deer in headlights, shock written all over her. Zuko watched as she seemed to snap out of a trance then slowly eased herself behind the tissue paper that stuck straight out of the Kleenex box. Zuko could just make out her figure through the paper as she slipped off the box. He suddenly heard a distinct 'thump'.

"Hey." Zuko said softly, without thinking. "I saw you earlier today. In the garden."

The girl paused and tilted her head towards him.

"My mother used tell me stories about little people who lived in the walls. Were they about you?" Zuko rambled.

The girl remained still, barely visible in the dark room. She suddenly took off, disappearing completely.

"Wait!" Zuko sat up quickly and leaned over the dresser. He didn't mean to scare her away.

"Stupid!" he berated himself, flopping back onto the bed. Why was he so dumb?

By the time morning came, Zuko almost convinced himself it was all a dream. Until he saw a single cube of sugar resting on the floor beside his dresser. Zuko gingerly picked it up and rolled it around in fingers. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Uncle came into the room going on about proverbs as he changed Zuko's bandages. Zuko hid the sugar cube in his pocket as the cogs turned in his brain.

Uncle left for a grocery run in town shortly after, leaving Zuko to his own devices. Zuko tore off a small strip of paper to leave a note for the small guest. After pondering it for a bit, he simply wrote 'You left this', then stuck the note and sugar cube in the air vent under his bedroom window.

'This is crazy.' Zuko thought as he went back inside when it started to drizzle. It will never work.

Days went by without another sighting of the tiny girl. Zuko was disappointed. He had hoped to see her again. It was lonely in the cottage even with Uncle and the stray cat that lingered around the garden. Zuko wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't give him confusing advice or meow deadpanly at him.

He had almost abandoned the idea when he heard a very quiet thump. Zuko looked up from his book and turned his head since the sound came from his left side. A half-eaten sugar cube rested on the floor underneath his bedroom window. He could make out the figure of a young woman, concealed behind a leaf this time. She paused for a moment then turned to leave again.

"No, wait. Don't go." Zuko called out. "Please come out. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I can't." the girl's voice ranged out clear and concise. "Humans are dangerous. If we are seen, then we have to move."

Zuko ponders the new information for a moment. He didn't want to drive the girl and her family away from their home. He knew the feeling all too well.

"I don't want to be the reason you have to move away."

"Well, it may be too late for that." her tone was sharp and almost biting. Zuko's guilt only increased. Why was he always ruining things for people?

"Before you go, can you tell me your name?" The girl only stood there silently. "Mine's is Zuko. I live with my Uncle now."

"What happened to your face?"

Zuko was taken aback. He stammered a bit before claiming it was an accident.

"An accident?" The girl sound unconvinced.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll leave you alone from now on."

Zuko looked down at his book, heart sinking. He should have known better.

"Katara."

"What?"

"My name is Katara." she said louder, standing up straight. "And whoever hurt you Zuko, is not worth the time of day."

Zuko stared awestruck at her, lost for words.

"I-

He was interrupted by a large crow crashing into the window and entangling itself it the screen. Zuko leapt off the bed, head spinning from getting up too quickly. He had to reach Katara before the crow hurt her! Zuko used one hand to shove the crow and he stuck the other out near the leaf Katara was standing behind. Panic courses through as he heard Katara scream for help. Zuko finally felt a weight fall softly into his palm. He gently curled his fingers and eased his hand back inside, careful to avoid the crow. 

Uncle arrive to his room to see what the commotion was about. He helped Zuko free the crow and closed the window. Zuko kept his hand behind his back as he sat back on the bed and entertained Uncle's questions. After Uncle finally left, Zuko hesitantly brought his hand forward, only to find an empty nest of leaves. 

Katara had left.


End file.
